Sunday Morning
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Elena wakes up on a regular Sunday morning to find Tifa wearing something of hers. Rated M for Themes of a Sexual Nature and Strong Language.


Disclaimer:I don't own a damn thing. Square-Enix does. I'm not making money out of this. Really I'm not, so keep you lawyers at bay.

(WARNING! There be Lady luvin' in this here Fic. Turn back now those who do not wish to read such things or are too young to truly enjoy without feeling seriously guilty about it Seriously, I'm not joking here! I don't want angry letters from parents saying I've 'corrupted' their spawn. So yeah, reader caution is advised.)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>

_By The Redundant Goddess..._

When Elena awoke with a yawn that Sunday morning, she knew instinctively she that she was not in her own bed. She knew, because her own bed wasn't nearly as cosy as the one she had found herself in yet again. The linen was ever so soft, the duvet delightfully smothering, and the pillows were dense and welcoming. It was all so wonderfully comforting and familiar to her senses that Elena couldn't help but feel right at home, even if she was half naked in someone else's bed.

Three months ago the idea of waking up in 'someone else's bed' would've made her feel incredibly uneasy, question how much alcohol she had consumed the night before and reach for her gun. And yet at that moment it only filled her with a sense of deep seated satisfaction.

She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself.

Jasmine, everything smelt faintly of jasmine.

Oh yes, the blonde was the very opposite of uneasy, in fact she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Elena grinned and slid her hand under the warm covers toward the woman to whom the bed belonged. Unfortunately her hand met with only the warm space of where said woman should have been. Elena opened her eyes and turned to her right, she was indeed alone.

She frowned sleepily, puzzled by the disappearance of her bed mate, when she heard the sound of an arm being threaded through a jacket sleeve.

"Morning, sleepy head." The martial artist whispered softly. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Elena shook her head slowly, and rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

"What're you doing?" Elena muttered dozily, as she forced herself to sit up right.

Although having taken a considerable amount of will power, Elena was certainly glad she had taken the trouble to sit up. For the sight she was met with was more than worth the effort.

Elena's blue eyes widened considerably and her mouth fell open.  
>For at the end of the bed stood one Tifa Lockhart, brown locks delightful tussled, dressed in the Turk's shirt and jacket, with her tie strewn loosely around her alluring neck... and nothing else.<p>

"Tifa?" Elena's breath hitched, as she drank in the sight. Her eyebrows went from surprised to questioning, whilst somewhere in the back of her mind wondering whether she ever looked that good. She somewhat doubted it.  
>The brunet's cheeks reddened.<p>

"Sorry, I needed to pop to the bathroom and just grabbed the first thing I saw and-" She bit her lip. "I just- well-, I've always been a little curious- you know- what I'd look like..."

Elena blinked, feeling herself flush from head to toe from the gorgeous image in front of her. Tifa Lockhart, in her Turk Uniform (or at least most of it)... Because if waking up in Tifa's bed hadn't been good enough, this was a downright gift from the Ancients. The way the shirt was loosely buttoned giving the blonde a nice view of her lover's bountiful cleavage, and the way the shirt's tails fell against those long, powerful thighs... Yes, Elena could definitely feel herself begin to heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the thick duvet.

Tifa played with the black tie about her neck and smiled coyly, having she noticed how dumb struck the blonde had become. Slowly she stalked back toward the bed.

"So, do I look good as a Turk?"

The blonde simply nodded, speech having completely failed her yet again, as it often did around her dark haired lover. Tifa lifted herself onto the bed, threw back the covers and crawled her way toward the Turk. Elena felt her heart rate rocket into the stratosphere.

Tifa giggled demurely.

"Are you sure?"

Elena swallowed thickly and nodded again, as she watched the martial artist throw her legs either side of Elena, and wrap them loosely around the silent blonde, until she was sat right in the Turk's lap. A shiver of delight ran its way down Elena's spine and into her groin, and after a sharp gasp, noticed she wasn't the only one who seemed to be enjoying the show. The brunet's nipples had become stiff underneath her borrowed shirt, not to mention the distinct moist heat very close to Elena could feel very close to her own.

The blonde bit back a groan as Tifa rolled her hips playfully, causing just a taste of friction.

"How about now?" She purred, leaning back slightly, causing yet more delicious sensations within her.

Elena licked her lips, as she gazed hungrily at the woman currently occupying her lap. Oh hells yes did she look good. She looked unbelievably hot in what little she had on, and by the gods didn't Tifa just know it. The woman just oozed sexual confidence. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Elena felt as though she should be annoyed at herself for getting so easily seduced by her lover. Annoyed, that after three months Tifa still had the power to turn her into a stuttering mess with just the merest smile or flash of smooth, creamy flesh. She was a Turk damn it, not some giddy school girl with a crush! Just once, just one time Elena would've liked to have been the one to seduce Tifa in such style and reduced her brain to mush.

But in all truth, the blonde couldn't stay mad at herself for her lover's ability to make her constantly weak at the knees. Who could? Because, whilst Tifa could make the blonde speechless, it was a little known fact-and with good reason- that Elena could make the brunet moan in ways she was fairly certain would be considered illegal in certain countries. And boy, did she take great pleasure in doing so.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk at the thought. So much so, she decided to act upon it.

The Turk's hands reached out and grasped the tie by it's knot and began to carefully undo it, her honey coloured lust filled eyes never leaving her Tifa's for a second. Once undone, Elena crossed her legs and pulled her lover's body close enough until the tip of her nose touched Tifa's collar bone. Tifa let a gasp slip from her lips at the suddenness of the movement.

Elena nuzzled the exposed collar bone, placing a whisper of a kiss along it every so often, as she let her hands glide gently about the martial artist's inner thigh. Her fingers danced teasingly close to her partner's sex, but never quite touching.

Tifa sighed happily and lolled her head to the side, as she threaded her fingers through Elena's shorter locks.

If there was one thing Elena had learnt, was that Tifa liked to be teased.

The blonde slowly moved her head down, stopping briefly to pay homage and bathe her lover's cleavage with light kisses, until her parted mouth caught on a silk covered nipple. Her eyes flicked up briefly to Tifa's, before she took the pert teat in front of her gently between her lips.

Elena's satisfaction grew, as she heard a breathy sigh escape her lover's throat, and caught a glimpse of her arched back.

Lightly, and teasingly she kissed it, making sure to take her time and explore the nipple with her lips. Occasionally allowing herself to lick at it with the tip of her tongue, soaking the fabric. Mean while Elena's left hand crept up over her shirt and thumbed circles over Tifa's right, before gingerly undoing two buttons.

Elena parted the shirt enough so that breast she had been worrying slipped out of its silken prison and into her waiting mouth. Her tongue immediately went to work on the stiff peak, tasting and licking and sucking the hardened nub at her leisure.

"El!"

Tifa mewled, as her fingers dug into Elena's skull. The martial artist's breasts were as wonderfully sensitive as they were large, and Elena loved to worship them every opportunity she could. It never ceased to amaze her how the simple touch of her lips upon her lover's bosom could turn her on so much. Not that Elena was complaining.

The blonde groaned and moved quickly onto the next, smoothly exposing and lavishing the nub with as much, if not more attention than its twin. More and more sounds worked their way out of the brunet's throat, but it wasn't enough.

Soon, Elena pulled back and admired her handiwork.

Tifa opened her eyes, heavy and dark with passion, and smiled.

It was a good start.

Elena brought her hands up across Tifa's toned stomach, grazing over her breasts and back again, before reaching up to pull the brunet into a soft wet kiss, enjoying the sensual brush of Tifa's bare breasts against her own covered ones. Her lips ghosted over her lover's, whilst their tongues tasted each other and vied for something deeper.

The blonde broke the kiss; with a trail of saliva all but linking them together, and looked deep into her lover's garnet eyes.

There she saw pure, unabashed want.

Elena let her right hand slip in between their sweat slicked bodies to let her fingers trail back down the brunet's taut stomach, past her well kept mound and then finally down to Tifa's drenched curls. Elena stopped briefly to see her lover's reaction. As if on cue, Tifa arched and moaned loudly, and begged the blonde to touch her, to take her, to fuck her.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Elena smirked, before letting her nimble fingers slip softly between Tifa's slick lips.

She moved slowly at first, painfully slow. Only allowing the tips of her fingers to circle and stroke Tifa's engorged clit at an excruciatingly pace. Making sure to let a finger or two skirt gently over and around her opening, but never penetrate.

Then, just to bring her to the brink, Elena would speed up her ministrations, only to slow down again a minute or two later. Elena had never been so glad of all those piano lessons she had as child, even if she had hated them at the time. Who knew those skills would come in handy for playing something else? She repeated this cycle of 'torture' for a while until she had Tifa's hips rocking in time with her strokes. Moaning and whining incoherent words of encouragement under her breath, and begging for Elena to fuck her long and hard.

The blonde couldn't resist Tifa any longer, and delved her fingers straight into Tifa's warm welcoming core.

Both let out gasps of pleasure, as they started to move together, grinding against each other. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh, panting breaths and the wanton cries of one of the most powerful women on Gaia being frigged to the promise land. Elena watched breathlessly, as she built her lover up higher and higher, loving the expressions of bliss she caused with just the slightest twist of her fingers. She was so turned on by the sheer pleasure she was invoking within Tifa, Elena was pretty sure she could've come at any moment without even having to be touched herself, which she hadn't, because she had spent some much time playing with her beautiful brunet. But that could wait, because Elena's own pleasure wasn't important right now. Tifa's was. She had made it her mission to get Tifa off, show her how hard she could make her come, hear her scream... and that was what she was going to do. As if on cue, Elena felt Tifa's movements become more sporadic and desperate.

She was getting close.

The Turk plunged her fingers deeper and harder into the brunet as she dared, and allowed her lips to latch onto Tifa's sweat slick, sensitive breasts yet again. Tasting and pleasuring them as all she could whilst she fucked the woman above her with every fibre of her being, always watching. Gods Tifa looked so achingly beautiful at that moment. So utterly alive, so utterly wanton and-most importantly of all- so utterly... _hers!_ and always surrounded by that scent of Jasmine. It was all so intoxicating.

Faster and faster they moved, louder and louder Tifa's breath-takingly obscene cries of ecstasy grew until...

"Oh fuck!" The brunet cried out, as she fell over the edge and came hard.

The Martial Artist fell forward, body shuddering and sex pulsing in ecstasy. Elena's fingers stopped in their tracks, allowing her lover to feel the full force of her climax, and felt her release.

About a minute later slowly, but surely, Tifa began to come down from her high. She opened her eyes, breathing still a bit laboured, and beamed down drowsily at the blonde. Clothes strewn every which way and her hair sticking to her sweat stained brow. Elena carefully withdrew her drenched fingers from the woman above her. Although still achingly aroused, the blonde returned the smile and leant forward to claim the brunet's lips in a soft tender kiss, happy that she had brought her lover to such an intense orgasm.

When they pulled back, a giggle escaped Tifa.

"So... I'll take that as a yes on the 'looking good as a Turk' thing?"  
>Elena sighed amusedly, and nodded in agreement, basking in Tifa's radiant after-glow.<p>

However, Tifa's after-glow was short lived as her smile faulted slightly, when she noticed Elena's still flushed cheeks.

"El, didn't you...?" She asked concernedly and tilted her head to the side to illustrate what she meant.

The blonde merely chuckled and bent down to place a kiss on her neck in response. Elena really didn't mind not climaxing alongside the martial artist. Sure it would have been great and it was a pain still being so turned on, but seeing Tifa so blissed out was... well... totally worth the frustration. Besides, she could get herself off in the shower, no big deal.

However, Tifa apparently didn't think so.

Suddenly, Elena found herself pushed back onto the bed. Her eye's widened in shock, and was about ask 'what the hell', when she caught a familiar mischievous grin spread across her lover's features. Tifa winked at her blonde Turk, before pushing Elena's knee's apart and moving down between her thighs.

Elena laughed out loud and shook her head.

Yeah, waking up in Tifa's room with the brunet in her clothes... defiantly the best Sunday morning she had had in a long time.


End file.
